Naruto and Futanari harem
by Futa Creator
Summary: Naruto is living with his mom and sister who both have a secret that he will learn how to handle. There will be many Girls and a few crossovers with bleach, Fairy tail and a few others. There will be a massive harem for Naruto there are only futanaris in the harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, before I Tell you what this is about I just want to tell you that this is just a fan fic and nothing more. I will ignore eveything bad you have to say about my story and remember this is only a fan fic that I just had to write. The story is about Naruto and many other girls who have extra large apendages. If you don't like any Futa on male/incest and other realted things then don't read this. Well then here goes my very first story on this site. There will be many other girls from other series so expect a big harem.**

 **Chapter: 01 My kachan's secret**

In the Konoha village in a large 3 story house, three people lived together. Naruto, his older sister Naruko and their mother Kushina having been living with just the three of them for the past decade.

Their father Minato, the fourth Hokage died while trying to seal the Nine tails inside of Naruto. At that time Kushina had been outside of the village so she didn't know about the beast tail attack on Konoha.

When she came back and Heard the news of her husband dying she didn't mind it much because Minato cheated on her with a couple of other women when he was working as the Hokage. She found out about this from Mikoto Uchiha. Kushina and Mikoto have been good friends since the day they started to go to the academy.

Kushina didn't mourn Minatos death and instead moved out of their old to this three story building.

Kushina had been pregnant with Naruko before Minato had died, that's why 9 months after his death she gave birth to her second child, a girl, and named her Naruko.

Naruko is a cheerful and friendly person who will befriend anyone as long as they don't bully Naruto because of the beast tail inside him.

Another day in the Uzumaki house

"Kachan, is breakfast ready?" Naruko said as she came down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Yes, it is ready Naruko. Can you go and call for Naruto? Its 9 o'cklock, he should be awake by now. But before you go, hide that _thing_."

"Haiiii" Naruko said with a big yawn before going upstairs and knocking on the door to Naruto's room.

"Onii, Kachan says breakfast is ready. You should hurry and come down." She said with an excited face.

"Onii… Onii are you in there?" She said as she pushed the door open to find a naked Naruto lying on the ground. As she his naked Body she couldn't help but blush as she quickly slammed the door close and ran back down stair.

"Wha-what, What is it? I am awake now, so don't be so loud." Naruto said as he was startled awake by the slamming of the door.

When Naruto came down to the kitchen, he saw his mother and sister sitting by the table and eating food very elegantly.

"Good morning kachan, good morning Naruko." Naruto said as he went and sat at his ususal seat.

"Good morning, SoCHII!" Kushina said as she lifted her head to see that Naruto wasn't wearing any shirt and was showing of his incredibly sexy body. Her shout startling both of her children.

As Naruko also looked up she recalled a few minutes ago when Naruto was only wearing his under wear. She blushed again.

"Soc-Soch-Sochi, what kind of appearance is that? You should put some clothes on." Kushina said as she looked away with a blush and her hands between her legs and usual dress. She coughed a few times and took a few glances at Narutos naked body from time to time.

"But kachan, it's really hot today. You should know too, this year the weather in the different season has been really extreme." Naruto said as he sat down and put his hands together to beg his mom.

"Alright then, sochi. Quickly eat your breakfast you will be late." Kushina said as she turned her head and hung her head low. She placed her hands between her legs and kept that thing down so that it wouldn't make a tent.

"Cough- cough, Kachan I have to go now. My friends and I have planned something for today and I can't be late. Bye bye." Naruko said as she dashed outside before even waiting to hear them say anything.

"That kid, seriously. Why is she like that? She doesn't make eye contact with me that much. Does she hate me, kachan?" Naruto said as he dropped the fork he was holding on to the table.

"No-No, there is no way that kid would hate her big brother. You don't have to worry Naruto. But before that sho-shouldn't you be somewhere today?" Kushina tried to say as she started to fidget under the table.

"I do, but I don't know when I will be back. So don't for me and start with the dinner tonight. I might not make it. AHHH- it's 9:54. I have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura by 10:00. Kachan I have to go too. I love you. See you tomorow, maybe?" Naruto said as he ran upstairs to put on some clothes before jumping down the window and on to the roof nearly 10 meters away before jumping away to the city center.

"I love you too, sochi… Thank goodness, I didn't know how long more I could hold on to my reasoning. But what should I do now?" Kushina said as she looked around the kitchen before her head slowly turned towards the direction of Narutos room.

Her eyes went wide as she shook her head but ever so slowly she once again looked towards the cieling. She took a deep breath and her resolve evident in her eyes before she cleaned the table and went up.

As Naruto opened the door he couldn't help but notice that all the lights in the house were off. As he went to his room he heard a vioce calling his name. As soon as he was sure that it was his mom he ran with all of his might before kicking the door open.

"You bastards, why the hell are you hurting my kac..." Naruto said as he noticed that his kachan was in the bed with his clothes in her hand and her back turned to him. She was using his clothes to stroke something very fast. She had his underpants on her face as she called his name over and over again. He held his nose at the smell.

"Ahhh Naruto, Naruto, I love you, Naruto. NARUTOO!" Kushina dazed out of her trance as she saw that Naruto was standing there.

"Kachan? What is going on? What are you doing in my room with my clothes? Don't tell me!?" Naruto said as he looked at his kachan.

"So-So-So-Sochi, what are you doing here, weren't you supposed to be late?" Kushina said as she quickly pulled the balnket on the bed over her waist and hoped that Narutoidn't see what it was she was hiding.

"Kacha, Kachan. Were you ma-mas-mastur-masturbating with my clothes?" Naruto said a bit shocked but also blushed as he slightly bend his waist so that his bulge wouldn't be seen.

"Ka-Kachan, you don't have to be afraid, you know. I-I don't particularly mind you know." Naruto said as he slowly stepped towards Kushina before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Y-You don't mind me mas- using your clothes like that? Are you sure?"

"Mm, kachan. I don't mind at all. So you don't have to hide it from me." Naruto said as he took a deep breath before kissing Kushina.

"MMMPHMHFF" Kushina tried to mumble but failed. She slowly made out with naruto for a few minutes.

"Kachan, mmmph. Let's do it!" Naruto said as he looked straight in Kushinas eyes.

"Naruto, are you sure baby? I don't wanna hurt you." Kushina said as she stared back.

"Hai kachan." Naruto took of his clothes and revealed his bare body to kushina. Naruto has had many fantasies about his kachan but he never dared to make a move. But now that an oppurtunity has presented itself he will go all the way.

As Kushina saw Narutos body she couldn't help but swallow her saliva. She held Naruto's hand and made him lie on his back on the bed. She lowered her head and licked his 9 inch penis. She licked the tip before going down to his balls. She wasn't sure if she was doing good because she and Minato hadn't done this many times.

Kushina continued to lick and suck on Naruto for a fe minutes.

"Ugghh, kachan. Right there, that feels good! I think I'm cumm-cumming!" Naruto said as he thrust his dick deeper.

Kushina continued to suck and lick Narutos penis. Then she swallowed eveything and stared at Naruto's face. She was happy that she could make Naruto feel good.

"Puahh, now it's your turn sochi ." Kushina said and sat at the edge of the bed poiting to her crotch.

"Hai kachan." Naruto crawled to her feet and waited as she lifted the blanket that was still ocevering her. He was shocked as he saw her 16 inch penis.

"Kachan, You, you're a man!?" Naruto said as he froze and looked at Kushina.

"No sochi" Kushina said with a sigh. "I am what you would call a hermaphrodite, or Futanari, to be more exact. I have both the female and the male organs." Kushina said as she prepared herself to be rejected.

"I see, so you're one of those, right? I have seen a lot of futanaris on the internet. I didn't think taht futanaris would be real." Naruto said as he poked her hard dick before wrapping his hands around the 4.5 inch girth.

"So, you don't hate me sochi? Aren't you disgusted by this?" Kushina said as she felt his hands around her. She moaned as she hadn't felt like this at all even when using onaholes and other things.

"Hate you? No kachan, I don't hate you at all. In fact think that this is more beautfiul than a normal woman. I would never reject such a beautiful person as you kachan." Naruto said as he opened his mouth and took in several inches of her futa-dick before bobbing his head up and down.

He used his tongue and relaxed his mouth before shoving more down his throat. He continued for a few minutes before he felt Kushina's hand caressing his head. He smiled but before he could react, Kushina grabbed a hold of his hair before pulling him on her dick and shoving her 16 inch dick down his throat as she moaned.

"AAhh, sochi, that feels so good! Ahh, yes, yes. I think I'm going to cum. Swallow it sochi, wallow every drop." Kushina yelled as she continued to move Naruto's head up and down her dick.

"GUbphh, guphhh" Naruto tried to oull his head back but couldn't fight against Kushina as she practicaly slammed his head against her pubic regions.

"Ahhh, I'm cumming, sochi, I'm cumming!" Kushina said and with a fuínal thrust buried her futa-dick in Naruto's throat.

Naruto felt his kachan's dick swell before pulsing as it shot rope after rope of futa-semen down his stomach. He didn't waste time as he swallowed everything that was pumped into him.

Kushina slwoly took out her futa-dick before letting the tip stay inside his mouth so that he could taste her fut-semen. She then sprayed the last shots and covered Naruto's face and chest with her cum.

"That felt so good sochi, I have never felt like that before." kushina said with a giggle as she looked at Naruto who was covered in her futa-milk. She felt a strong sense of accomplishement as shesaw that Naruto was covered in her sperm.

She dropped down and licked her cum of his face and chest before kissing him. As she saw that Naruto was panting with exhastion she smiled and held his hand before going back on to the bed.

"It isn't over yet, sochi." She said and her dick started to get hard again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't make any money off of this. I don't own Naruto or any other series that I will be using in this fan fic in the future. Well then here is the second chapter. Cheers**

As Naruto was lying on the bed, Kushina went to her room and came back a minute later with a bottle in her hand.

As Kushina saw Naruto laying there with his sexy body and features she couldn't help but be happy.  
"Oh sochi, tonight I am going to make you mine completely." Kushina said as she turned Naruto so that he was lying and facing down on the bed.

Naruto was both nervous and excited. He knew what was going to happen and couldn't get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. He moaned when he felt his kachan's lubbed finger going inside of his ass.

"Don't worry baby, I will make it feel good. I am nervous to, you know. This will be my first time when I am the one giving." Kushina said as she inserted two fingers and then three fingers.

"This is my first time too kachan, so be gentle, please?" Naruto said as he felt himself being stretched out.

"Then, we will lose our virginities at the same time? I am so happy to hear that sochi!" Kushina said as she poured all the lube on her hand and massaged Naruto's ass.

"Alright, I am starting, sochi." Kushina said as she sat on Naruto's thighs and put her futa-dick at his anus. She slowly pushed the tip in and relished at the feeling of entering someone for the first time.

When Naruto felt his kachan's futa-dick trying to enter him he clenched his anus. Then he felt Kushina lie on top of him with her D-cup breast touching his back and her dick touching his anus, he moaned.

"Shhh, sochi. Relax, take a deep breath and relax." Kushina said with a soothing voice as she kissed Naruto on his cheek and nibbled on his ear.

"Mmm, do whatever you want mom. Make me yours." Naruto said.

When Kushina heard Naruto say that she could make him hers she was elated.

"I hope you're ready sochi!" Kushina said as she pushed her 16 inch futa-dick all the way inside Naruto's ass.

"MMM, KACHAN." Naruto moaned at the feeling of someone entering his ass for the first time.

"SOCHI, it feels so good. It feel so, so good. I can't stop sochi, I'm sorry baby, but I can't stop." Kushina continued to thrust her dick in and out of her son's ass. She loved this feeling. This was the first time that she ever entered someone. She couldn't get enough of it. It was way better than her hand or the onaholes.

"Mmm, kachan that feel good. Don't stop. Mmm." Naruto said as he buried his head between the pillows.

As Kushina felt Naruto get even tigheter she couldn't help but wanting to feel it more. She slowly dropped her pace and went for slow and deep thrusts. She moaned at the feeling of Naruto's inside trying to keep her dick inside of it.

"Sochi, your ass won't let go of my futa-dick. It seems that you really like getting fucked in the ass huh? Even though this is your first time." Kushina said as she kissed Naruto.

"Hai kachan, I am feeling good being fucked in the ass by mom's futa-dick. This is the best. I don't want this to stop." Naruto said as he felt Kushina once again picking up speed.

Kushina felt she was to cumming so she went faster and harder and deeper in to Naruto.

"Sochi, I'm going to cum. I am going to cum inside your ass. I'm going to mark it as mine. Ahh sochi. Oh god!" Kushina said as she slammed her dick inside off Naruto's ass.

"Hai kachan, do it, cum inside me." Naruto said as he started to move his hips to meet his kachan's thrusting.

"Ughh, sochi, I'm cumming, I am going to shoot my seed inside of your belly." Kushina shouted. She slammed her dick inside of Naruto's ass and came as deep as she could. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell on Naruto's back. As her orgasm was too much she held Naruto's waist in place and bit his shoulder. She kissed Naruto's ear and went down to his neck and left a hickey.

"Oh sochi, with this you're mine. Ahh you're finally mine!" Kushina said as she brought her hands around Naruto's waist and on to his stomach. As she continued to pump her seed into Naruto she could see his belly getting bigger and bigger as the sperm tried to find a place to fit. She picked Naruto by his armpits and made him sit on her lap as she was sitting on the bed.

Her thick cock keeping all of her sperm locked in his stomach. She licked her lips and her heart started beating faster as she saw Naruto being filled to the brim.

"Mmm, I love you sochi." Kushina said.

"I-I love you too kachan." Naruto said as his tongue was rolled out and his eyes were at the back if his head.

As Kushina felt her orgasm dying down she moved so that they both could fit in the bed and she closed her eyes with her dick still inside of Naruto.

"Kachan, could you let me go to the bathroom? I am filled." Naruto said as he tried to get away.

"No sochi, I know that it is uncomfortable, but you're not allowed to take my dick out till morning. Understood?" Kushina said with a firm tone that would not take no for an answer.

"H-Hai kachan. Understood." Naruto said and sighed but he was smiling as he felt his kachan's hand wrapping around him.

"Good, now let's go to sleep. Goodnight Naruto." Kushina said with a giggle and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight kachan." Naruto said as he also scooted over and closer to Kushina so that they would be connected for the entire night.

 **Alright, what do you guys think? Should I have less description about the environment and more about the sex scenes or not? And there will be more girls coming soon.**

 **The girls that I have decided on currently are: Hinata, Naruko, Tenten, Tenmari, Haku, Anko, Mei, Tsunade, Shizune and basically all of those who are beautiful and sexy from Naruto will be here.**

 **I will write about bleach, Fairy tail, maybe Dragon ball no so sure and if there is any other series with beautiful girls, they will be here. (Not many maybe 3 other series.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to not use all of the girls in the Naruto series. There will only be 21 girls and the other series will be Fairy tail, Bleach, Dragon Ball, Attack on titan and RWBY. This will be a very, very long series and not all girls from other series will be here, only those I have chosen. Well then, here goes the third chapter.**

As Naruto was going to the Academy to take on a mission he met Hinata Hyuga. The beautiful princess of the Hyuga household. Naruto hasn't had the chance to talk to her at all as she always runs away from him almost like Naruko.

"Hi Hinata-san. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he saw that she was fidgeting around.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said loudly as she looked him straight in the eye.

"WH-What is it Hinata-san?" Naruto said as he took a step back. He was kind of shocked.

"Um, Naruto-kun I have something to talk to you about." Hinata said as she blushed and looked down. "Can we go somewhere where no one is around?" she continued.

"Sure. Let's go to my house then. No one is home and I believe that we live in the same direction. Naruko hasn't come back home yet and my kachan is out shopping some stuff." Naruto said but blushed a little as he thought about what his mother would buy.

In the Uzumaki house.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch. Hinata facing Naruto and Naruto facing Hinata.

"Then, what was it that you wanted to talk to me abo-?" Naruto began to say but was interrupted by Hinata.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled and bowed her head to Naruto. She was incredibly nervous. She was feeling sick as she was both nervous and had butterflies in her stomach causing her to feel a little ill.

"What!? You- Hinata, What did you just say!? You lo-lov-love ME!?" Naruto was shocked as he stood up and stuttered.

Hinata didn't say anything though as she kept her head down and her eyes started to slowly tear up as she thought that Naruto would reject her. 'I mean who wouldn't? Even if he said yes and we got together, he would run the moment he sees that.' Hinata thought as she bit her lip and lifted her head.

But what she didn't know was that Naruto had never thought of rejecting her because he never would have thought she would confess to him. She a princess from a famous household, confess to him, a bullied and shunned kid who almost everyone hated.

"I- I under-phew. I understand Hinata. But I'm sor-"Naruto said as he saw Hinata's teared covered face. He really did like her but he also liked his mother, Kushina. He couldn't just leave her because someone confessed to him from the bottom of her heart. But he was interrupted once again as a sound of giggling came from the stairs.

"Hehe. Ara, ara. Now it wouldn't be nice to reject someone who loves you so much, would it, sochi?" Kushina said as she came down the stairs in her underwear. She walked to the couch and stood there and looked at the teenagers.

"I don't see what's the problem here sochi. You are a healthy and young boy, she is a healthy and young girl, not to mention so beautiful. So why are you rejecting such a perfect girl?" Kushina said as she glanced at Naruto.

"Ka-kachan, I'm doing this for you. Sure, she confessed to me but I can't just be with the both of you." Naruto said a bit agitated. He stared into Kushina's eyes and didn't notice the shock going through Hinata' eyes.

"Y-y-you two ar-are go-goin-going out!? Bu-but you-your mother and-so-son!" Hinata said as she pointed her trembling finger at Naruto and Kushina.

"Relax, Hinata. Yes we're going out. In fact I would say that we do more than just that. Look, I love Sochi as much as you that's why I'm willing to share him. I won't let you keep him to yourself and I want Sochi to be happy too." Kushina said with a sigh. She then continued. "Hinata, this is the only chance that I will give you. You either share Sochi with me or you won't get to touch even a single hair in his body. Before you say anything, I'll have you know that I have the same condition as you. But Sochi didn't mind it at all and accepted all of me and I mean _All_ of me." Kushina said.

Hinata's eyes went wide at Kushina's words and she spaced out a few seconds before looking at Naruto and to Kushina's crotch. She lifted her head, stared into Kushina's eyes and then nodded her head.

"Okay Kushina-san. I'll agree to your conditions." Hinata said and a trace of lust flashed past her eyes.

"Good choice, Hinata. I needed some help to keep Sochi here satisfied. You won't believe how horny he gets with a futa-dick inside him." Kushina said as her panties started to bulge.

"WH-what the hell are you saying, kachan!?" Naruto yelled and blushed but as he looked back to Hinata he saw a similar bulge between her pants. He was shocked and when he saw the lust in Hinata's eyes he swallowed his saliva. He was getting turned on by the thought of it alone.

"Great. Hinata, Naruto let's go up. I have everything prepared. Good thing I but a lot of lube or else little Naruto here would get hurt." Kushina said as she took both Naruto's and Hinata's hand and went to her room.

"Alright, strip, both of you." Kushina said as she turned around to Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata didn't say anything and hesitated but when she saw Naruto taking his clothes off and showing his sexy body, she swallowed her spit and quickly took her clothes of.

"Good. Now sochi, come here and give kachan a kiss." Kushina said as she sat naked on the bed freed her 18 inch dick.

Hinata was shocked at her size for a second before she saw Naruto going down to his knees and crawling to Kushina's dick. Her breathing got heavier as she saw Naruto kissing and kicking Kushina's futa-dick as if she wasn't even here. She became a little angry at being ignored and stepped forward so that she was directly behind Naruto.

"Mm, here Hinata, Ahh, use this." Kushina said as she tossed a bottle of lube to Hinata.

Hinata caught the bottle, opened it and poured it on Naruto's ass. She became nervous as she inserted her jade like fingers inside Naruto's anus. But when she heard Naruto moaning around Kushina's cock her nervousness vanished and was replaced with a sense of excitement.

As Naruto was sucking on Kushina's dick, Hinata slowly expanded his asshole so that she could fit 4 fingers inside.

"Good job, mm, Hinata. Now, be, Ahh, careful, Ugghh, and gentle because you-mwah, because you're the second person who, Ahh, will use this ass. You don't want Naruto to, oh god, to struggle when you are pounding him. OH YES, but that also has its merits." Kushina said and held Naruto's head.

"I'll keep him still so you can start." Kushina said as she held Naruto's hair with one hand and traced his throat, that her futa-dick had created a bulge in, with her other hand.

Hinata didn't waste time as she aimed her 18 inch dick at Naruto's bud. She applied some lube to her dick before holding Naruto's waist and slowly pushing her dick inside. She moaned and her hands trembled as she hadn't felt like this before. She pushed in and stopped when she felt a little bit of resistance and heard Naruto's slightly pained filled moan.

"What are you doing, Sochi? This is her first time, you have to take it all inside. I didn't train you so that you would fail at not even being able to please your girlfriend." Kushina said and pushed her dick with even more force down Naruto's gullet causing Hinata's penis to go all the way inside.

"MMMPHG, MMPHHG" Naruto's eyes went wide and felt a burst of pain in his ass.

"Ahhh, Ahhh, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned and she came deep inside of his ass as she couldn't handle the feeling of pleasure.

"Shhh, sochi. You have taken my dick inside you before, why can't you take hers. She is the same size as me maybe a bit thicker around her shaft but that isn't something you can't handle right? So take a deep breath and let her enjoy her first fucking." Kushina said as she lovingly wiped the tear at the corner of Naruto's eyes. She loved making Naruto feel the pain of taking a futa-dick deep inside and not letting him complain. She felt a sense of possession and superiority.

"God, oh god, Naruto, That felt so good." Hinata said as she kept pumping her seed inside of Naruto. "But I'm not done. I'm still hard and I need to release it." Hinata continued to move her hips back and forward with a frantic pace as if she wanted to break Naruto's ass.

"Ohh, Hinata, wai- slow down. Slow down, Hinat-"Kushina tried to stop Hinata as her dick was inside of Naruto's mouth and Hinata's thrusting made Naruto's throat to tighten around her dick.

"I'm- I'm going to cum. Oh God, Hinata wait- wait- I'm going to cum. AHHH, sochi , I'm sorry but I can't hold back. This feels too good." Kushina said as she too started to slam her 18 inch futa-dick down Naruto's heavenly throat.

As Naruto felt himself being filled by both holes he couldn't stop his muscle from contradicting and making it feel better for the futa-girls. He had a hard time breathing with Kushina's dick blocking his mouth and couldn't pull himself off of it as Hinata was pounding into him and causing Kushina's dick to go even deeper.

Both Kushina and Hinata continued to ignore Naruto's protest and struggles and continued to keep going for another 10 minutes when they felt themselves getting close.

"I'm cumming! OH GOD, I'm cumming Sochi! I'm sorry but I haven't made any dinner so I want you to think of this as your food and swallow everything." Kushina said as she bend forward with Naruto's head pressed against her belly and pelvis.

"I'm cumming too, AHH, I- I'm cumming Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed and slapped Narutos plump ass.

Both Kushina and Hinata came inside of Naruto as deep as they could with a final. As Kushina saw Hinata slamming her hips against her son's ass, she couldn't help but feel that it was the best decision to allow Hinata to fuck Naruto. She lifted Hinata's head and kissed her on the lips and wrestled hr tongue. When Hinata felt Kushina taking her first kiss she felt a bit complicated but then threw out those feelings as it was because of her that she could fuck Naruto's ass. She responded by kissing and allowing Kushina's tongue to wriggle inside her mouth. They broke their kiss when they felt Naruto growing slack and weak.

Kushina slowly took her dick out of his mouth and held Naruto's chin with her finger and made him face the ceiling so that he would swallow everything.

Hinata also slammed her dick a few more time inside of Naruto before taking it out and painting his ass cheeks with her love juice.

"That felt so good, Kushina-san. Thank you for allowing me to be with Naruto." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto and Kushina.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me. If you told this slut that you were a Futanari he wouldn't waste a minute and would crawl and worship you." Kushina said as she giggled. "Can you get it up again? Because we will be trying something different. And he hasn't taken your virginity yet." Kushina said as she signalled to Hinata's dick before poiting to Naruto's crotch.

"Get up sochi. There is something that I want to try." Kushina said as she nodded her head to Hinata and made her go to the bed. She then went and picked Naruto in a princess carry and took him to the bed. She placed him on his stomach and took another bottle of lube before covering her dick and lubbing up Naruto's ass and then handed the bottle to Hinata.

She spread her legs in a "" shape and placing Naruto on her lap.

"Sochi, I want you to relax and not to struggle because you'll get hurt, okay?" Kushina said as she looked at Naruto whose eyes were slowly becoming more focused. She licked her lips and her sadistic side once again surfaced as she looked behind Naruto and at Hinata who was lubbing her futa-dick and sitting behind Naruto and placing her legs over Kushina's to form a "|" Shape with Naruto placed between them.

"Take a deep breath and relax Sochi. This will hurt." Kushina said as she took her dick and placed it near Naruto's bud. She looked at Hinata and signalled to her to begin and waited as Hinata placed her dick too against Naruto's bud.

As Naruto was sobering up from the spit roasting that he experienced a minute ago, the first thing he saw was his mother grinning face as she looked him in the eyes with incredible lust. Then as he wanted to ask what was going on he felt Hinata and Kushina's dick aiming for his rose bud. His eyes went wide and he wanted to say something before Kushina kissed him and she and Hinata pushed their dicks in at the same time.

"MMMMPPPPPPGGGGGHHHHH" Naruto screamed but his voice failed to reach anyone as Kushina had his lips locked. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped backwards and on to Hinata.

"Good, good. You did great Naruto in taking our dicks inside you." Hinata and Kushina caressed his body and hair before saying. "But we're not even 5 inches deep and to be honest this feels uncomfortable. Relax your muscles and it will feel good." Kushina and Hinata both placed their arms on Naruto's shoulder before counting down and then pushing with all of their might downwards.

"AHHHHHHHHH, Stop take it out. It hurts, please, kachan, Hinata, it hurts. Ahhh" Naruto screamed and said as he felt two 18 inch dicks forcing their way deeper and deeper into his tight hole.

As Kushina heard Naruto scream for help she couldn't help but be even more turned on as she continued to push herself deeper into Naruto as she watched the agony and pain on his face. Hinata hugged Naruto's waist and whispered to Naruto.

"It will be over soon, Naruto. Just a few more inches and you don't have to feel any pain. Take it easy and take deep long breaths." Hinata said with a soothing voice but it was evident that she wouldn't listen to his pleas as she continued to push herself deeper and deeper in to him.

After 5 minutes both Kushina and Hinata successfully jammed their 18 inch dicks into Naruto and took a break for Naruto to gather his breath before they hugged Naruto from the front and back and raised him to the tip of their dicks before dropping him, earning a scream mixed with pleasure from Naruto. They continued in this position for another 10-15 minutes and when they felt close to coming they placed their hands around Naruto's neck before forcing him as deep as possible so that his ass swallowed both of their dicks.

"Oh God, I didn't know that this felt so good, Sochi. I think I'm going to cum."Kushina said as she kissed Naruto and sucked on his nipples.

"OH YES, Naruto, oh god, this feels way better than fucking him by myself. I don't want stop. Naruto, I'm going to cum. We're going to fill you up with our futa-semen." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto's back.

""Here it is, take it, take it Naruto. Take our futa-semen. I'm cumming, I'm cumminggg!"" Both Kushina and Hinata filled Naruto with ther semen. They continued to cum for a few minutes making Naruto's stomach swell before taking standing up with Naruto still on their dicks. Kushina lifted Naruto off of their dicks and dropped him on to the soft king sized bed and sprayed the rest of her cum onto Naruto's body with Hinata.

They covered Naruto's chest and face with their cum before sitting down on the bed and panting.

"Hah, I, hah, I think that we should take shower now. Hah. Oh that's right, tomorrow when he wakes up, we can arrange for him to take your female virginity. What do you say, Hinata?" Kushina said as she looked at Hinata.

"That sounds good to me. But I don't know if Naruto will be able to wake up by tomorrow. Hehe." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto who was sleeping while being covered in futa-milk.

They cleaned up Naruto with a cloth and licked the rest of. They didn't take Naruto to take a shower because Kushina wanted to let Naruto to smell like their semen.

This took way too long to write.

By the way I have some exams that are important so I won't be able to post for a few weeks. Maybe 3 or 4 weeks. I will make it up to you guys though after the exams are over. In the next chapter there will be some new characters. Once again, this will be a massive project and the next chapter will be as long as or maybe longer than this one so look forward to it. Cheers


End file.
